neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Danni
Danni is an angel from Cielo, and the protagonist of the Legend of Cielo series. He is one of the flagship characters of Zentech Studios. Appearance Danni looks much like any normal human teen, but that's only when he hides his wings inside his hoodie. He always wears said hoodie, and a pair of jeans, along with a pair of black gloves, and white sneakers. He has pale skin, bright blue eyes, and freckles. Abilities Being an angel, he has the power of flight, which he can use indefinitely. He also can command the Forces of Nature, which is something that most angels can do with their respective patron's armies. Backstory Not much is known about Danni's past, other than two things: He's lived in Cielo all his life, and he has always been best friends with Abbi; since they were both little kids. Personality Danni is sometimes shy, but can be quite flamboyant when he feels the need to. He is also quite sarcastic and humorous, but will be serious when asked to. He doesn't really listen to many people; only his close friends and Viridi. Relationships with Other Characters His Patron Goddess Danni has undeniable respect for Viridi, and will be sure that almost all of her commands are fulfilled. However, there are some, mostly involving putting himself in near-unavoidable mortal danger, that he will still do, but extremely reluctantly. His Crush Danni has been friends with Abbi for as long as he can remember, and they have developed a strong friendly bond for each other; all the while, Danni is trying to look for signs that she loves him back. However, she is mostly unaware of him being an angel, and vice versa. As she is an angel whose patron goddess is Phosphora, they do see a lot of each other away from Cielo, where they can get time to talk, away from... ...His Friends Danni's friends Jon, Jakob, Nic, and Ethan are always being uber-friendly around Danni, obviously. Jon, Jakob, and Ethan are all angels, while Nic is a normal human. They all act boyish when together, which usually gets them all into major trouble, which they can usually get out of. His Cat Danni got Sirius as a pet when he was very young, and has had him since. He "formally requested" (read begged) for Viridi to give Sirius immortality, which was passed through. Since then, Danni has looked out for Sirius more than himself. His Dark Clone Danni originally didn't get along (at all) with Dark Danni (commonly dubbed Dan), and while they still don't like each other that much, they treat each other more as rivals than anything else. His Fellow Commander If you follow Danni's adventures outside the TLoC series, you'd know that Danni and White are the best of friends. When Danni finds out that White is also a commander of the Forces of Nature, they get even more time to talk to each other. They have that sort-of "brotherly bond" that can't even be broken (in this case, it's enforced) by the forces of nature. In The Legend of Cielo Danni is the main protagonist in this game, who is the only playable character in any given game mode. In Move Out!, he tries to stop the Aurum from invading once again. In Stay in Cielo, he just performs his daily activities. This is the only mode in which he can't fly. In the TPS, he tests a platforming simulator for the local inventor, Dr. Trevos. Trivia *Danni is actually based heavily on the creator's actual life, minus the fantasy-esque elements, such as the power of flight. *Danni actually had a somewhat different beta design. He still had the same look, but some differences were noticeable. **He was just a normal human; he didn't have any sign of wings. **Rather than using the Flarebringer, he used a paintbrush as his main weapon. Gallery Danni (TLoC).png|Danni, in The Legend of Cielo Danni (AoW Style).png|Danni, in the Adventures of White artstyle 240px-Danni Black Gloves.png|Danni, as drawn by Y }} Category:Original Characters Category:White's Characters Category:Fantendo Mayhem